<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Frame Job by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286414">The Frame Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound'>AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Noir, Developing Relationship, F/M, False Accusations, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Mystery, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky Barnes is taken from the compound and the only clue anyone has is a large damaged area of the compound and a faint Gamma signature, everyone suspects Bruce.  It is up to you and him to get to the bottom of the disappearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Bingo 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>@brucebannerbingo Square:</b>  - U1 Bruce Banner/Sharon Carte</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walked into the room like she owned both it and everything in a five-mile radius, her catsuit showing off every exquisite curve of her body.  She carried herself like a weapon aimed directly in your direction.  You looked up from your desk and she stopped, folding her arms and gazing down at you like a predator about to strike.</p><p>“Is Banner here?”  She snarled.</p><p>You didn’t even need to answer.  The good doctor came out of the lab.  He looked around, sensing the danger Sharon Carter was exuding.</p><p>“Sharon?”  He said softly.  “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I need your help,” she said.  “Bucky’s gone missing.”</p><p>The words hung in the air like a cloud of black smoke.  Bruce blinked at the blonde and gestured to the door of his lab.  Sharon strode into the room, you watched the sway of her hips as she moved and you weren’t the only one.  Bruce’s eyes ran over her greedily, like he was trying to read her intention of the angle of her curves.</p><p>“Come on,” he said to you as he followed her inside.</p><p>You followed after and stood by the door as Bruce took a seat on one of his stools.  He gestured for Sharon to take another but she shook her head.  “What can I do to help?”  He asked.</p><p>She folded her arms and glared at him.  “I think you know.”</p><p>The words sat heavy with accusation.  There was no question.  No gentle coercion for information.  She knew he had something to do with it and now she just wanted the why.</p><p>Bruce took his glasses off, the soft, patient veil not shifting.  “What exactly are you accusing me of, Agent Carter?”</p><p>“Bucky was last seen on the north edge of the compound.  An area that now looks like one very alive and very green bulldozer has smashed through it.  There are also faint gamma readings there,” Sharon said.  “You’re saying you don’t have any idea of what could have happened there?”</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure you want to accuse me of what it sounds like you’re accusing me of?”  Bruce asked.</p><p>It was a mistake to make the mild-mannered Doctor Banner angry and Sharon was now striding headlong past the line that would do so.  She narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers on her arm.  “I want answers.  Steve has gone chasing after him as he always does, but also doing that other very noble thing he does, and believing the best in people.  You specifically.”</p><p>“You really think I did something to Bucky?”  Bruce asked.</p><p>She started to slowly pace around the room, picking up random objects like they might hold the answer to her questions.  “The facts are, that’s where he was last seen and you have a very violent side that could easily dispatch a super-soldier.”</p><p>Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he assessed the blonde.  You felt like she might be very close to seeing that very violent side of him soon if she continued the same line of questioning.  “As I’m sure you’re a little distressed due to having your husband and his boyfriend missing,” Bruce began. “I’m trying to allow you a little irrationality.  God knows I can be irrational when I’m upset too.  But don’t you think if I had done anything to a person I considered a friend, I might now be feeling a little guilty about it?  And I might not just be working in my lab like nothing had happened?”</p><p>“Besides,” you added.  “There would be some of him left, wouldn’t there?  It’s not like the Hulk just swallows people whole.”</p><p>Sharon collapsed onto one of the stools and sighed.  “I just want to find them, and frankly, despite Steve’s objections, you’re the best lead.”</p><p>Bruce’s eyes flicked from Sharon to you and back, unable to decide on the best place to land.  “I’ll look into it for you,” he said, finally.  “If that’s what the site looks like, then someone might be trying to make it look like I did this.”</p><p>“Who would do that?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“That’s what I’d like to know,” Bruce said, getting up.</p><p>Sharon looked at him and the steel look she had been wearing since she showed up softened to silk.  “I’m so sorry for accusing you, Bruce.  I just… need him back.”</p><p>Bruce put his hands on her shoulder.  “I probably would have blamed me too.”</p><p>You scurried after him as he headed out of the science wing into the grounds.  “Who would want to ruin your reputation and hurt Bucky like that?”  You asked.</p><p>He shook his head.  “There are a few government agencies I could think of.  I’m not sure if they’re capable of this,” he said and pinched his nose.  “And to be honest with you, I can’t definitively say this wasn’t me.  I did let him out recently.”</p><p>“The Hulk doesn’t just eat teammates,” you argued.  “Maybe it’s a coincidence.  Bucky is flighty.  He took off and then later Hulk smashed up some stuff.”</p><p>“That’s a nice hypothesis,” Bruce said as you reached the area which most definitely looked like Hulk had gone on a rampage.  “Why would he have done this unless something provoked him?”</p><p>You touched his hand and he looked back at you, his eyes softening at the tender gesture.  “You didn’t do this, Bruce.”</p><p>He gave a small nod.  “Maybe you’re right.  There’s just one small problem.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>He turned back to the near created at the side of the forest and his jaw tensed.  “I’m not the only Hulk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@brucebannerbingo Square: - E1 Genre: Detective Story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was not a woman on the planet that cut a figure quite like Jennifer Walters.  You had heard of the emerald haired goddess of course.  She was the kind of woman who attracted attention.  All eyes would move to her as she passed through a room.  She was not a woman for the weak.  Nor was she a woman to be trifled with, so despite how happy she looked, and how pleased to see Bruce she was, you were a little concerned that may not last given the circumstances of your visit.</p><p>“Bruce!”  Jennifer said, opening her arms up to her cousin.  The bashful smile that crossed the scientist’s face was something you never tired of seeing.  He shuffled into her outstretched arms like an old man into a coat, and when she closed them around him, he all but disappeared.  “I haven’t seen you in so long.  To what do I owe the pleasure?  And who is this?”</p><p>Bruce pulled back from the embrace and looked up at his much taller cousin and introduced you.  “It’s not under pleasant circumstances I’m afraid, Jen.”</p><p>Jennifer frowned and gestured for you both to sit.  Her furniture was larger and comfortable and you felt dwarfed as you took a seat next to Bruce.  Jennifer didn’t sit immediately, instead, she went into the kitchen and seemed to busy herself.  “Can I get you tea?”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” Bruce said.  “Thank you.”</p><p>She put some water on to boil and took a teapot out of the cupboard.  It was small and made of brown clay and in her large green hands looked like a toy.  You wondered if this was all a delay technique.  A moment where the two cousins pretended like they would be as close as they were in childhood forever, instead of finding out that they would soon be a complete odds and you wondered how safe you were trapped between two Hulks.</p><p>“Is this Avenger’s business or personal?”  Jennifer asked.</p><p>“Avengers,” Bruce confirmed.</p><p>“What did you all do?”  She asked.  “Do you need a lawyer or some brute strength?”</p><p>“Neither,” Bruce answered and you looked over at Jennifer, confused as to what was going on.</p><p>You had assumed you’d come here to accuse her of kidnapping Sergeant Barnes.  He had gone missing a day ago and all that was left was a lot of damage and a faint Gamma signature.  Bruce had been accused of hurting him first, but he’d said there was more than one Hulk.  There was no denying that.  You were sitting on her couch now, and she was standing in the kitchen, all six feet and seven inches of her.</p><p>She brought the teapot over to the table on a tray with three tiny cups.  “Then what is it, Bruce?”  She asked.</p><p>“Bucky has gone missing,” Bruce said simply.</p><p>There was a pause that sat heavy in the air.  Jennifer poured the tea into the cups and lifted one.  It was comically tiny in her large hands but the last thing you felt like doing was laughing.  You moved a little closer to Bruce and when no one said anything, Bruce continued.</p><p>“The last place he was seen was at the edge of the compound.  The area now looks like it was hit by a bomb.  Or more accurately, a Hulk,” Bruce continued.  “Complete with a gamma radiation signature.”</p><p>Jennifer crossed one leg over the other and narrowed her eyes.  “I certainly hope you aren’t accusing me of anything, Bruce.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Bruce said.  “Jen, I’d more likely accuse myself.  It was nearer to me, and I do blackout.”</p><p>“I think your friend was coming to accuse me,” Jennifer said, looking over at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ms. Walters,” you said.  “I was just under the impression that we were hunting a Hulk.”</p><p>She scoffed and looked at you like you were lacking any kind of common sense.  “Has she met your angry green other-half?”  Jennifer asked.</p><p>“She has,” Bruce said, with a nod as he took a sip of the tea.</p><p>“Oh,” Jennifer said with a smile that said she knew all the secrets to the universe.  “So beauty can tame the savage beast.”</p><p>“I’m just here to help clear his name, Ms. Walters,” you said.</p><p>“No need to be so formal, dear,” Jennifer said.   “Jen is fine.”  She turned back to Bruce and raised an eyebrow.  “So, if you don’t think I did it, why are you here?”</p><p>“Either a Hulk took my friend or someone who wants everyone to think a Hulk did.  I wanted to come here and warn you, and ask if you had any ideas?”  Bruce said.</p><p>Jennifer poured more tea into her cup and sipped it. “You and I both have lots of enemies, Bruce.  But the only ones that come to mind that would also consider James Barnes a threat are military.”  She put her cup down and tilted her head.  “Perhaps you should try talking to your ex.  I saw her recently, she said she was looking at your old project again.”</p><p>Bruce sat up straight and his eyes went wide.  “She’s what?”</p><p>“I was a little shocked too.  She said she had it under control,” Jennifer said.  “But if she’s been doing more than looking, perhaps you and I aren’t the only two Hulks.”</p><p>Bruce scowled and stood.  “Thank you, Jen.  I’ll go speak to her.”</p><p>“Sorry I blamed you for what happened,” you added, getting up with him.</p><p>She waved you off. “Won’t be the first time someone blames me for something I didn’t do.  Won’t be the last,” she said.  “Come back soon.  For something more pleasant.”</p><p>She walked you and Bruce out and he led you back to the car, putting his hat on.  “Do you really think Betty was looking back into the program that turned you into the Hulk?”  You asked.</p><p>“If she is, I doubt she was doing it of her own accord,” he answered and opened the car door for you.  “Either way, she might have a lead on who took Bucky.  Hopefully, we make it to him in time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>@brucebannerbingo Square:</b> - B1 Image:<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click of your shoes echoed off the walls of the wide corridors of Culver University.  It was one of those large stone buildings that were built to mimic a European Castle, like that would somehow give the institution credibility.  It was oddly quiet as you and Bruce walked down the halls, with only a few students and academic staff wandering the halls.</p><p>Bruce walked with purpose, obviously at home on the campus.  You knew you’d arrived when you saw the tall willow figure of Doctor Elizabeth Ross through the glass walls of her lab.  Bruce tapped on the glass when you approached and Ross looked up.  A whole plethora of emotions crossed her face.  Shock, excitement, happiness, concern, fear, and finally settling on confusion.</p><p>She rushed to the door and opened it, the soft hum of the electric lock disengaging as she yanked open the door and spilled through it.  “Bruce?”  She said, that same confusion evident in her voice.  “I haven’t seen you since…”</p><p>“I broke Harlem?”  Bruce finished.  “I know.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>She approached him slowly like she wasn’t sure what she was seeing was real.  Her hands reached out as she got close and he took them holding them close to his chest.  You furrowed your brow but kept your tongue.  The brief flirtation you’d been sharing with the good doctor didn’t mean he owed you anything.</p><p>“I saw you on the news.  In New York.  I hoped you’d come back to me,” she said.</p><p>Bruce shook his head.  “I’m sorry,” he repeated,  “I was gone for so long, I thought it would be unfair to keep coming in disrupting your life.  Besides… with what I am…”</p><p>“You know I never cared about that,” Betty said looking at him sadly.  The two stood, looking down at each other, like two lovers captured on film, trapped in that look of longing without ever reaching a resolution.  Slowly Betty seemed to become aware of things around her and she looked over at you.</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry,” she said.  “And you are?”</p><p>“Betty this is my -” he paused for what felt like an eternity in itself, searching for a word to describe who you were to him.  You felt far too invested in what that word would be.  He settled on ‘friend’ and gave her your name.  “We’re here for work over pleasure.”</p><p>“Oh,” Betty said, looking back over her shoulder.  “What is it?”</p><p>“I heard you were reopening my old project,” Bruce said.</p><p>The words hung in the air for a moment and Betty looked around like a trapped animal.  She nodded and pointed to the building’s nearest exit.  “Let’s take a walk.”</p><p>The three of you walked out of the building and into the cool, tree-lined grounds of the university.  There was a dread to the silence like you were being led into something dangerous.  You kept close to Bruce, glancing sideways at him.  Tension radiated from him and you worried it might bring out his bigger greener half.</p><p>Betty looked around again as you reached a secluded part of the grounds that overlooked a creek.  The plant life was a little more built up, like a small copse of woods created to add to the castle grounds feel of the campus.</p><p>“Where did you hear about the work?”  Betty asked.  She still wore that look of a terrified prey animal looking for an escape.</p><p>“We went to see Jennifer,” Bruce answered, putting his hand on the willowy brunette’s arm.</p><p>“Why?  What’s happened?”  Betty asked, her voice becoming more frantic the more time passed.</p><p>“One of our friends has been taken.  Bucky Barnes went missing at the Avengers Compound,” Bruce explained, still holding Betty’s arm like he was trying to tether her to him.  “All that was left was a large crater in the ground and a faint gamma signature.  Either it was a Hulk or someone is trying to set me up and take out Bucky in one go.  You and I both know there’s one man that would do that.  And you and I both know that if I go and accuse him without checking all my other bases first, it will mean trouble.”</p><p>You looked at Bruce confused.  You weren’t aware he had any suspects other than a vague word of ‘government agencies’ which could be anything from SHIELD - to SWORD - to the CIA.</p><p>“If you’ve been trying to replicate a Hulk I need to know,” Bruce continued and looked at her with pain in his eyes.  “Betty, please tell me you weren’t trying to replicate my work.”</p><p>“Bruce,” she said, the pain that dripped from her voice matched that which radiated from Bruce.  “It’s not as simple…”  She stopped suddenly and her head pricked up.  Bruce followed suit, trying to see what it was that caught her attention.  “Bruce,” she shouted, shoving him over.  “Get down!”</p><p>“Betty…?”  Bruce gasped in shock as she sent him flying.</p><p>A gunshot sounded out and for you, it felt like everything happened in slow motion, as Bruce went sprawling, his body twisted and grew, his clothes tearing and his skin turning green as the Hulk took over in his moment of need.  Meanwhile, Betty’s body shuddered as a bullet tore through it.  It hit her in the side and burst out her back, a spray of blood splattering over you.</p><p>The Hulk pulled himself off the ground where he landed and tore off in the direction of the gunshot and you ran to Betty’s side.  Her white lab coat was turning red and her already pale skin seemed to be draining of all remaining color.  You scrambled for some of Bruce’s torn clothing and pressed it hard to each side of the wound.  “Stay with me, Doctor Ross,” you said.</p><p>She coughed and her eyes seemed to start losing focus.  “Tell Bruce,” she said in a small voice.  “Tell him… I never stopped loving him.”</p><p>You shook your head firmly.  “You can tell him yourself.  You’re gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>@brucebannerbingo square:</b> C4 Bruce Banner/Helen Cho</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hulk!” You screamed.</p><p>Blood soaked through the purple fabric of his shirt, turning it black.  The once rosy cheeks of Doctor Elizabeth Ross had faded to white as the life started to drain from her.  “Stay with me, Betty,” you said, pressing the fabric against the bullet wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.  “Hulk!”</p><p>The ground started to shake under you, something that under normal circumstances would worry you.  Instead, you were relieved.  The Hulk crashed through the undergrowth, looming over you like a mountain and roaring loudly.  The sound filled the air and sent birds bursting out of the trees in fear.  While terror coursed through your veins, the Hulk was your only glimmer of hope that things would be okay.</p><p>“We need to get her to the jet,” you implored, looking up at the man who currently inhabited the body of the mild-mannered scientist you had such strong feelings for.</p><p>Hulk huffed and scooped both you and Betty into his arms.  “Army men, get away,” he grumbled as you tried to get comfortable in his arms.  You had no time to process his words, as you were barely settled in position - still holding the fabric on the wound - when he took off, running full speed towards the jet.  There was a crowd gathered around it, taking photos and touching the hull.  They scattered as soon as they saw the huge lumbering shape of the Hulk.</p><p>You put your hand on the bio scanner as Hulk held you out to it and the back of the jet opened up.  He carried you both in and let you jump down and get out the stretcher.  Hulk placed Betty down onto it and you started getting out things from the med supplies that you could use to keep her alive.</p><p>“Hulk, buddy,” you said, calmly.  “I can’t do this and fly the jet.  I could really use Bruce about now.”</p><p>Hulk huffed and began to change, doubling over as he shrunk back down and the green receded from his skin.  When Bruce was finally back in control he looked around, trying to catch back up with what was going on.  He was always a little confused and in pain after a transformation.  They were two separate people, but the change took its toll on Bruce’s body, and he was always a little hazy about what had happened while Hulk had the wheel.</p><p>He quickly grabbed some clothes from his locker and came over to look at Betty as he pulled them on.  “You fly,” Bruce said.  “I’ll take care of her.  And contact Cho.  We’re gonna need her help.”</p><hr/><p>Cho moved with purpose, hurrying but not rushing anything.  Bruce had managed to stabilize Betty but she was still far from out of hot water.  “Don’t worry,” Helen said, as she worked on the move while Betty’s stretcher was wheeled down the hall.  “We’ll make sure she’s stable and put her in the cradle.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Bruce said, he hadn’t taken his hands from Betty since he’d come back.  The two of you were soaked in her blood but his entire focus was on the injured woman.</p><p>“Doctor Banner,” Helen said.  “We’ve got this.”</p><p>It was like the doctor was talking to a brick wall.  In any other circumstance, your crush only having eyes for their ex might have made your own little green-eyed monster raise its head.  Today all you cared about was saving this woman’s life and getting to the bottom of the investigation you and Bruce had been on.</p><p>“Doctor Banner,” Helen repeated.  “Bruce…”</p><p>His eyes snapped up to Helen’s like he’d been shaken from a trance.  “I’ve got this,” Helen repeated.</p><p>“Right,” Bruce said, stepping back.  “Yes.  Thank you, Helen.”</p><p>The two of you watched as the medical team wheeled Betty into surgery and you slipped your hand into Bruce’s.  His fingers close on yours automatically.  You were his lifeline.  His tether to the world so he didn’t completely lose himself, which for Bruce was an actual possibility.</p><p>“Come on,” you said.  “Let’s get cleaned up.”</p><p>He nodded and led you to his apartment.  You didn’t live at the compound with the Avengers, rather in the town over but you did have a change of clothes both on the Quin and at the lab.  Bruce sent for one of them as you showered.</p><p>Even after the water has stopped running red, it still didn’t feel like you were clean and you kept scrubbing your skin under the scalding water for much longer than was needed.</p><p>When you came out, wrapped in a towel, Bruce was in the kitchen, standing in just his boxers, scrubbing the blood out from under his nails.</p><p>“Your clothes are on the couch,” he said, looking up at you.  He faltered and took a step toward you.  “I - uh - Thank you… for everything…”</p><p>“Of course,” you said.  “We need to get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>You gathered up your clothes and went to change, but Bruce caught you by the wrist.  “No, I mean… everything,” he said.  “You’re very important to me.”</p><p>You looked up into the scientist’s soft brown eyes and swallowed thickly.  Your heart beat so strongly that it felt like it would crack your ribs.  “You’re important to me too,” you said quietly.</p><p>His eyes seemed trained on your lips and you ran your tongue over them.  He was going to kiss you.  You were sure of it.  Just when he seemed to start to lean in, there was a knock on the door.  Bruce blinked like he was startled from a trance and went and opened it.</p><p>Though Helen was a slight woman, she held herself with confidence and authority.  She looked up at Bruce with a look that was both kind and empathetic, and completely in control.</p><p>“Helen,” Bruce said, his voice practically pleading with her despite only using her name.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Helen said, her hand went to Bruce’s arm, and caressed it gently.  “It was bad, but you got her here in time.  We stopped the bleeding and now the cradle is doing its job.”</p><p>Bruce let out a breath, the tension visibly leaving his body.  “Thank you,” he said.  “I can’t tell you how grateful I am.”</p><p>She smiled.  “You can buy me a drink some time,” she said playfully.</p><p>“You’ve got it,” Bruce said.  “Can I speak to her?”</p><p>“Yes,” Helen said.  “She’s awake now.  But don’t get her over-excited.”</p><p>Bruce quickly dressed and you did the same before the two of you hurried down to speak to Betty.  A strained smile crossed the raven-haired woman’s face when Bruce entered the room</p><p>“Bruce,” she said softly.  “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Bruce assured her.  “You didn’t do this.”</p><p>“But I did,” she said.  “I have been working on your old project.  But I didn’t do it for me.  He told me…”</p><p>She started crying and the machines started beeping loudly.  Helen came rushing in followed by some of her team.  “Bruce, you’ll need to go.”</p><p>“He who, Betty?”  Bruce said, ignoring the doctor.  “Who told you?”</p><p>Two orderlies began to usher you both from the room.  Just before the doors closed, Betty called out.  “Bruce.  It was my father!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>@brucebannerbingo Square:</b> - B4 James “Rhodey” Rhodes/War Machine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sometimes easy to forget that Bruce Banner was actually in incredibly good shape.  He spent so much time in the lab and tended to wear clothing that was a little large on him, and when you put him next to Steve Rogers or Thor his soft human stomach was easily dismissed as dad bod because people forgot fit men didn’t really look like gods.</p><p>But Bruce had lived a life on the run fighting to keep his freedom.  He worked out and stayed in good condition and there were times like this, as you chased him down the wide hallways of the Avengers’ Compound that you were reminded, he could outrun you if he really wanted.</p><p>He burst into the operations room and everyone turned to see what the commotion was.  “Rhodey,” Bruce said, ignoring the myriad of eyes on him and beelining straight for the Colonel who had obviously been in discussion with Captain Rogers and Agent Carter before the interruption.  “I need your help.”</p><p>“Is it important?” Rhodes said, with an obvious attempt not to be completely dismissive despite the fact that he was being just that. “We were just…”</p><p>“I know who has Barnes,” Bruce said, interrupting him.  “And I need you to get me close to him.”</p><p>“What?”  Steve said, stepping closer, like merely being nearer to Bruce would bring him nearer to his boyfriend.  “Where is he?”</p><p>Bruce looked at Steve, his face set.  “It was Ross.”</p><hr/><p>You sat in the back of the jet with Bruce while Rhodey piloted.  “So tell me how you connected the dots,” you said.</p><p>“Ross has always been someone I suspected.  But I thought I was being paranoid,” Bruce explained.  “I mean obviously the guy has had it out for Bucky and I.  He hunted me to use me as a weapon for years and already tried to have Bucky locked up.  He even tried replicating the experiment that made the Hulk in the first place.  But Bucky isn’t easy to catch and how would he be able to both catch him and replicate a scene that looked like a Hulk rampage, gamma and everything?  So my first thought was checking on Jen.  I thought maybe he’d done some mind control.  With him taking Bucky it didn’t seem like such a stretch.  But Jen was there and fine.  I went a little off track when Jen suggested Betty.  Particularly when she was attacked I thought it may have been me all along.  I’d already trashed that university campus once, I thought maybe there was someone trying to have me seen as a public enemy by setting off the Hulk again and again and have you all turn against me.”</p><p>You put your hand on Bruce’s and looked into his eyes.  “We’d never turn against you.”</p><p>He shook his head.  “I’m not so sure, but that’s nice to hear.”</p><p>“So how do you know it’s Ross?  And how did he do it?”  Steve asked.</p><p>“Betty said she was working on my old experiments by order of her father.  Don’t you see?”   Bruce exclaimed.  “He’s got his own Hulk and he used it to take Bucky and make it look like me.  You’d never forgive me for hurting Bucky.”</p><p>“I don’t know how far my clearance will get us,” Rhodey said.  “He’s above me and he hides shit from me.”</p><p>“Just do what you can,” Bruce said.  “Hulk can do the rest.”</p><p>The jet touched down in the middle of a military base and as your small group exited the jet you were greeted by General Thaddeus Ross and a group of soldiers, all armed and all with their weapons trained on you.</p><p>“Colonel Rhodes, Captain Rogers, you do not have clearance to be here,” Ross said, squaring up to Rhodes.</p><p>“We have the authority to search any government facility when there’s evidence of illegal human experimentation going on, General,” Rhodes replied.  “And we have evidence of that happening here.”</p><p>“What evidence.  You don’t have any evidence?”  Ross growled, there was a red tinge to his neck as his fury rose inside him and he balled one hand into a fist.</p><p>“We do indeed, in the way of your daughter,” Rhodes replied, holding his ground.</p><p>“Where’s Barnes?”  Steve snarled.</p><p>That was all it took, Ross doubled over and started to change.  His muscles contorted and grew and his skin turned red as his clothes tore and he quadrupled in size.  The soldier around him scattered, aiming their guns at him, but before they could fire Bruce charged forward, growing and turning green as he ran.</p><p>The two Hulks collided with a roar and a thud of flesh against flesh.  They grappled with each other, each trying to throw the other but neither gave any leeway.</p><p>A soldier ran up to Steve as the others opened fire on the battling Hulks.  “Captain Rogers,” the man said. “I know where they’re holding Sergeant Barnes.”</p><p>“Take me there,” Steve ordered. He turned to you and Rhodey, completely in leadership mode.  “Rhodey suit up, Bruce is gonna need help.  You -” he pointed at you.  “Stay out of the way until you’re needed.”</p><p>You nodded and you ran back into the jet followed by Rhodes.  He got into his War Machine armor and looked over at you before he closed the visor.  “You gonna be alright in here?”</p><p>You nodded.  “Hulk won’t let anything happen to me.”</p><p>The visor closed and he flew off out the back of the jet.  You sat crouched in the exit watching as Red Hulk fought green and the army attempted to put a stop to it.  Ross seemed to have the advantage of size and aggression, but what he lacked was your Hulk’s determination to be the strongest one.</p><p>Steve appeared in the door, Bucky leaning his weight on him.  You rushed to them and pulled out the stretcher, letting Bucky drop down on it.  “Can you take care of him, while I go help with what’s going on out there?”</p><p>“You really gonna fight a Hulk?”  You asked as you rushed to Bucky’s side.</p><p>“Looks like I’m gonna have to,” Steve said, taking his shield off his back and running out of the jet.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”  You asked as you looked Bucky over.</p><p>Bucky shook his head.  “Just tired, and dehydrated.”</p><p>“Right,” you said and got him a drink of electrolyte water.</p><p>“Ross took me,” Bucky said.  “He was that big Red Hulk.  Couldn’t fight him.”</p><p>“What did he want?” You asked, sitting next to him.</p><p>“He’s been trying to reimplant the triggers,” Bucky said.  “Doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing though.  Wanted to have me working as their arm.  Wanted to have the Avengers agree to lock up Bruce and do the same to him.”</p><p>There was a crash and a roar outside and you and Bucky both craned your heads around to watch as the green Hulk used Steve’s shield to choke the red into unconsciousness.  As his breathing became labored, the fight began to die in his body and he started to shrink back down.</p><p>“Hurry!”  Steve said as the soldiers began to move in.   “You’re gonna need to get him to the Raft before he regains consciousness.”</p><p>Hulk roared at them as they tried to approach and smashed his fist on the ground.</p><p>“Sounds like you’re up,” Bucky said.</p><p>You nodded and rushed out, but as you got to Hulk you slowed your pace.  “Hey Big Guy, you did a great job here,” you said gently.  “You gonna let them take him to prison?”</p><p>“He not Hulk!”  Hulk roared.  “Only me!”</p><p>“That’s right.  He’s a cheap copy of you,” you said holding out your hand to him.  He swung his hand wildly like he was trying to bat you away, but unlike the soldiers around you, you didn’t flinch.  “Big guy…” you scolded.  “You wanna fight him again, don’t you?”</p><p>“Hulk win,” he huffed.</p><p>“I know,” you said.  “You always do.  Bet it was fun having a challenge for once.”</p><p>He nodded and moved closer to you.  The soldiers around you backed off and raised their guns.</p><p>“Lower your weapons,” Rhodes ordered and they all looked around nervously.</p><p>“Big guy,” you said gently.  “You did so good.  But we need to get him locked up and you need to go home.  Betty is waiting.”</p><p>Hulk furrowed his brow and shook his head.  “Don’t want, Betty.”</p><p>“No?  What about Tony?  Or Thor?”  You asked.  “They’re there too.”</p><p>Hulk sat down in the dirt and looked at you shaking his head.  “No,” he grumbled.</p><p>Seeing the large green man sitting there looking so sheepish was confusing.  It was out of character for him and you weren’t quite sure what to do. Normally he’d have just changed back by now.  He didn’t normally argue with you, and he never reacted like this.  “What is it, Hulk?”</p><p>“Hulk like nerdy girl,” he huffed.</p><p>You smiled softly and stroked his cheek.  “I like you too.”</p><p>He nodded and started to shrink back down until you were just cupping the jaw of the scientist you had such strong feelings for as he sat on the ground in a puddle of ruined clothes.  “Oh,” he said softly as the soldiers all moved in to apprehend Ross.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Hulk said he liked me,” you answered as you helped Bruce to his feet.</p><p>A soft blush crept into Bruce’s cheeks and he ran his hand through the back of his hair.  “He’s not the only one.”</p><p>You moved closer to him, the heat of his body radiating out to you.  “Bruce…”</p><p>He looked into your eyes, a small, nervous smile playing over his lips.  “Yes?”</p><p>“I like you too,” you said and brought your lips to his.  He wrapped an arm around your waist and the world around you disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>